“We Will Get You Out Of This, Archie”
by Melody Nutella
Summary: My ideas on what will happen in Season 3. May continue just for fun. Will focus on Archie and the Gang, although the romance that will be focused on is Bughead.
1. chapter 1

Betty, Jughead, and Veronica were speechless while they watched Archie being led out in handcuffs. Out of everyone in the school, they were the only 3 who knew Archie didn't kill Cassidy that night at Shadow Lake. The issue was, only Archie and Hiram knew who really killed Cassidy...and the real killer, was dead.

Betty looked back and forth from her best friend and boyfriend who had both frozen from shock. "V, Jug...what do we do?" Betty managed to gasp out.

"I'm sure I can talk to my dad and he can figure out a way to get Archie out of this." Veronica replied.

"Uhh Veronica...is that your dad over there in the hallway?" Jughead said, confused.

Veronica and Betty looked over to the dark hallway where Hiram was standing looking up at them, looking quite content. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"V, did your dad just get Arch arrested??" Betty asked.

"Guys, I swear I didn't know about this! Why would I want my boyfriend arrested?" Veronica quickly replied.

"Hmmm I don't know...Maybe because you wanted to always be 'daddys little girl' so you helped your dad frame Archie!" Jughead exclaimed.

"Jug, the last thing we need right now is to turn on eachother. Also, V would never do that to Arch, she loves him. What I think we need to do is go down to the Sherrif's station and talk to Arch." Betty said.

Jughead and Veronica agreed. When they arrived at the station, they found Sherrif Minetta drinking scotch with his feet up on his desk.

"We are here to see Archie." Jughead said, obviously annoyed by Minetta doing absolutely nothing.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over." Minetta replied staring at the drink in his hand.

"No. We are going to see Archie right now even if that means we have to go through you first." Betty said, digging her nails into tha palm of her hand, drawing blood. Jughead saw this and grabbed her hand to prevent her from hurting herself any more.

Minetta eventually agreed and led them back to Archie. He was sitting on the hard bed staring at the wall.

"Oh Archiekins!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Ronnie, Jug, Betty! I didn't shoot Cassidy! You have to believe me!" Archie said, getting up and grabbing onto the bars of his cell.

"We believe you, Arch. We need to find out who did shoot him!" Betty said, trying to hide her excitement for yet another mystery.

"Betty, the problem is that I know who killed him. Andre did. When Cassidy was running away from me, Andre found us and told me to go back and when I was walking away I heard him shoot Cassidy." Archie said.

"WHAT?!?" Jughead, Betty, and Veronica yelled in unison.

Thank you guys for reading, if anyone did read this. Sorry if it's terrible, this is my first time writing FanFiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: Please excuse the fact that my romance writing is absolutely terrible and/or cheesy.

When they were done visiting with Archie, Veronica ran outside and started crying.

"My dad is obviously involved in this! He was standing in the hallway and now we find out that Andre actually killed Cassidy." She said.

"V, I think you should talk to your dad before you jump to any conclusions…" Betty replied, trying to comfort Veronica.

Veronica then left, leaving Betty and Jughead standing in front of the Sheriff's Station.

"We all know that Hiram was involved. I'm guessing that when Archie found out that Hiram was paying Reggie and that he let me almost get myself killed by Penny, Archie probably wasn't that happy, and knowing him, confronted Hiram." Jughead said.

"I think we need to talk to Archie about what happened with him and Hiram tomorrow, but right now, we are exhausted, so let's get some sleep." Betty said.

They soon arrived at Betty's house, and she handed Jughead back his helmet for his motorcycle.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah, I wish you could but my mom would go crazy." She replied.

Jughead cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you." He said

"I love you too, Juggie." Betty replied, and she walked into her house.

The next day, Betty and Jughead went to the Sheriff's station to ask Archie about Hiram.

"Arch, what happened between you and Hiram?" Betty asked.

"Well, after I heard about him paying Reggie, and all the other things we did, include working with Penny…I broke into the Pembrooke.." Archie replied.

"Oh god." Jughead mumbled.

"And I told Hiram that I would make sure that the people of Riverdale find out about him basically killing Cassidy. Then I told him I'd make my bones and stabbed his desk with a knife." Archie continued.

"Archie, this is just more evidence against you and it won't hold up well in court." Jughead said.

"Guys, you have to help me..I can't spend the rest of my life in jail!" Archie exclaimed.

"We will help you." Betty said.

Jughead and Betty looked at eachother knowing they would do everything they could to help Archie, but it might be impossible to get him out of this.


End file.
